Aikatsu Angels!
Aikatsu Angels! '(アイカツ天使!) is a new ''Aikatsu! ''fanseries created by Cure Kohaku. The story is about Yumesora Aya and her friends aiming to become top idols in the mysterious world of Aikatsu. Plot ''List of Aikatsu Angels! episodes Yumesora Aya, a middle-school student living in Tokyo, Japan, always wants an adventure. Every day, she gets more and more bored with her current life. She had always dreamed of being swept up into an amazing journey just like the characters she had read about in manga and seen in anime. Then one night, Aya meets a strange girl. This girl takes Aya's hand and takes her to her world: a world with something called Aikatsu. Now, with her new friends, Aya becomes an idol, and uses this Aikatsu at Future Dream Academy in order to help her become the best idol in the Aikatsu world! Characters Idols * 'Yumesora Aya '(夢空あや) Aya is a cheerful, kind girl who loves manga and anime, and has always dreamed of having an adventure like her favorite characters. Despite being kind and (usually) optimistic, Aya can be rather lazy sometimes, and loves to eat and sleep. She is a cute-type idol, who uses the brand Dreamy Star. Her theme colors are teal and pink. * 'Fushigina Fumi '(不思議な文) Fumi is Aya's classmate in the real world, who had been brought to the Aikatsu world two weeks before Aya. She is hostile and cold at first, calling people like Aya "idiots", but sometimes shows a kind and dependable side of her. She is a cool-type idol, who uses the brand Lavender Life. Her theme colors are purple and white. * 'Akahino Inori '(赤日野祈里) Aya's best friend in the real world, Inori arrives in the Aikatsu world a week after Aya. She is quiet and has little self-confidence, but has another side of her: a side that is hard-working and has a passion for music. She is a sexy-type idol, who uses the brand Passionate Ruby. Her theme colors are red and pink. * 'Amane '(天音) A girl living in the idol world, who brought Aya, Fumi, and Inori to her world. She is a year above the three and is an energetic, carefree girl who daydreams a lot. However, she has a deep love for idols, and is especially talented at dancing. She is a pop-type idol, who uses the brand Cyber Freedom. Her theme color is yellow. * 'Mizushima Umi '(水島海) Umi is a cheerful, friendly girl who has been in the idol world for over a year. She is very intelligent, and is the smartest in her entire school in the real world. At first, she was a timid, quiet girl, but due to being an idol, become the cheerful girl she is now. She is a cool-type idol, who uses the brand Mermaid Splash. Her theme color is blue. * 'Hanasaki Kirika '(花咲く霧香) Umi's friend, Kirika is an energetic girl who isn't super bright. However, she is very encouraging and always tries to stay positive, even if it means messing up. She seemingly isn't talented at anything except singing and dancing. She is a pop-type idol, who uses the brand Fern Flower. Her theme color is lime green. * 'Calla '(カラ) Amane's best friend who brought Umi and Kirika to her world. She is a quiet girl who doesn't show much of her emotions, but is rumored to be the most talented idol of them all. Occasionally, she shows a soft, kind side of her. She is a cute-type idol, who uses the brand Graceful Diamond. Her theme color is white. Supporting Characters Other Characters Brands Units * '''ANGELS: A real-life unit composed of the voice actresses of the main characters. Coords School Coords In each Aikatsu school in the Aikatsu world, there are school coords, each unique to every student. The school coords for Future Dream Academy are called the Wing Coords. * Pastel Wing Coord: Aya's school coord. * Lavender Wing Coord: Fumi's school coord. * Crimson Wing Coord: Inori's school coord. * Golden Wing Coord: Amane's school coord. * Azure Wing Coord: Umi's school coord. * Lime Wing Coord: Kirika's school coord. * Diamond Wing Coord: Calla's school coord. Locations Aikatsu System * Aikatsu Pass A pass that idols need to change into their coords, and is also necessary for humans on Earth to enter the Aikatsu world. Humans on Earth need to hold up the pass to the sky and yell, "Let's Aikatsu!" to enter the Aikatsu world. * Mythological System A new type of system that turns Premium Rares into Mythological Premium Rares. The dresses gain wings, a new special appeal, and a new aura. Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Angels!